Of Dances and Dates
by lannah
Summary: Lily finds herself a date on her way to the Christmas dance. One-shot. Lily/James.


**Disclaimer: **I tried playing the lottery the other day. Clearly I didn't win. I have nothing. I own nothing. Boo.

**AN: **Here's another fluffy, pointless one-shot. Slightly Christmas-themed..

* * *

Lily sighed at her reflection as she gave herself a final once over in the mirror. Her hands smoothed out a non-existent wrinkle in the rich, jewel blue fabric of her cocktail dress. Her dark red hair was pulled into a side ponytail and elegant stud earrings completed her outfit. She supposed she looked alright enough.

"Lily, you do realize as Head Girl you're supposed to open the dance right? What are you doing?"

Lily glanced over at Marlene, her dorm mate who was currently hopping around the room trying to get a shoe on her foot.

In an effort to calm nerves and diffuse growing house feuds over the beginnings of a war, Dumbledore decided to throw a dance at Hogwarts a couple of weeks before Christmas holidays. He had quoted some nonsense about 'mingling', 'standing together,' 'getting along' and 'Christmas cheer' to everyone. He had also encouraged everyone to wear 'muggle dress' if they so wished to encourage appreciation for their muggle counterparts.

Like the Slytherins would really go for that.

But that was not the point. Throwing a dance was fine and dandy in Lily's eyes. She welcomed the break. It was the 'opening the dance' bit that was the problem. Opening the dance with the Head Boy more specifically. The Head Boy whom she'd developed quite the crush on recently. The Head Boy who had a date for the dance who's name was not Lily Evans.

"Trying to stall as long as possible," Lily replied. "You do realize you're a witch right? Just do a stretching charm," she added echoing her friend's previous question.

Marlene made a face at her, finally getting the shoe on her foot. Grabbing Lily's arm, she made a beeline for the stairs.

"You look beautiful. Let's go! We're late."

"You're my friend. You have to say that," Lily grumbled.

Half-heartedly trudging along behind her, she followed her friend down the girls' staircase Apparently she and Marlene were not the only ones behind schedule. The Gryffindor common room was still busy with last minute stragglers making their way down to the Great Hall where the dance was to take place.

"There's Nathan…" Marlene said, shooting a rather imploring expression towards Lily after said boy's face broke out into a smile when he saw her.

"Go," Lily responded.

"Are you sure? At least walk down with us."

"No," Lily answered, hastily. The last thing she wanted was to be the third wheel on Marlene's date. "I'll be fine."

Marlene nodded and headed off in Nathan's direction. Lily started making her way across the common room, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist. Not quite paying attention, she felt herself collide with someone as two hands steadied her shoulders to prevent her from falling.

"I think those heels are making you clumsier than usual, Evans."

Lily fake-coughed in embarrassment attempting to free herself of James Potter's grasp.

She gave him what she hoped was a subtle once over as she straightened herself out. He had opted for the muggle dress code and was wearing an all-black suit. A five o'clock shadow grazed his features and the hair was as messy as ever.

He really was quite the handsome bloke, wasn't he?

Upon realizing what he said, she asked: "What do you mean 'clumsier'?"

James chuckled and instead of answering her question, stated: "Well, well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes."

Lily chose to ignore the comment and tried to quell the butterflies forming in her stomach. No point in getting her hopes up.

"Where's your date?" she asked curiously.

She glanced around the room noticing that aside from a few first and second years who weren't allowed to go to the dance, she and James were the only students left.

James looked confused for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Word on the street is that you're going with Blair."

Blair. The gorgeous fifth year whom practically every guy in the school fancied. How would one compete with that?

James shrugged. "Word on the street is wrong," he answered simply. "I didn't ask anyone. I figured you would be busy with your date and I thought I should give you a break for once since someone has to keep an eye on things. You know, make sure the dance runs smoothly."

_'Yes!' _Lily excitedly thought upon hearing his news. She forced her expression to remain neutral.

"Are you actually showing some responsibility, Potter? Willingly?" she teased.

He laughed. "I'll let you have fun for one night. I can't promise my responsibility kick will last any longer than that."

"Well you chose the wrong time for it. I don't have a date to keep me occupied."

James raised an eyebrow at her. "Turned down all the blokes who asked you to go with them?"

"More like I didn't really have the option of turning anyone down."

Why was she telling him this? Lily felt stupid.

James' second eyebrow joined the first. "Bullocks!" When she shrugged, he asked: "You're joking right? No one asked you?"

"Well when you say it like that - way to make me sound like a big loser. In case you hadn't noticed, Potter I don't get asked out very often. And your fifth year sentiments do not count."

"Well you definitely will tonight," he stated, eyes travelling the length of her outfit.

Lily rolled her eyes, hoping against hope the blush that was spreading across her body at his gaze did not make it to her face.

"Seriously though, last I heard, half of the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw quidditch teams were considering asking you to the dance. And a few commoners as well. Guess you're more intimidating than I thought," he smirked.

Lily couldn't help but laugh. "Commoners?" she questioned.

"Well if you're not Quidditch royalty or a head student, then what are you?" he joked.

"So I guess that makes you triple royalty. The Quidditch thing in general, Quidditch captain and Head Boy?"

"Well I'm not one to toot my own horn but…"

Lily scoffed good-humouredly at that and led the way out of the portrait hole laughing. "Come on Potter, let's go open this dance."

James walked a little too close for comfort beside her as they made their way down the recently decorated seventh floor hallway in silence. He appeared lost in thought.

At the top of the grand staircase to the entrance hall, his voice stopped her.

"I have an idea."

Lily turned around, one hand on the holly and tinsel-covered banister realizing that James had stopped walking beside her and was standing a little ways off from her.

"Shocker," she muttered dryly.

His hands shoved in his robe pockets, he slowly walked over to her once again choosing to reply to her comment with something entirely unrelated.

"Since you're not going to this dance with anyone and I'm not going with anyone…then how about we go together," he stated, his eyes meeting hers at the end of his sentence.

Lily felt like her heart skipped a beat.

"Are you asking me out, Potter?"

"That depends on if you say yes."

Trying not to let the smile across her face grow too wide, Lily replied: "My yes depends on whether or not there will be a follow-up date to Hogsmeade next weekend."

James grinned and extended his elbow towards her. "So I guess the giant squid is busy then?"

Sticking her tongue out at him, she took his elbow as they made their way down the stairs. "Turns out he's not into redheads."

Just as they neared the last step, he turned to Lily, hazel eyes boring into hers, stopping her short.

"He's missing out," James murmured, his tone and look sending delightful shivers over her body.

"Why are we stopping?" Lily asked.

Why was she whispering?

A small smile curved over James lips as he briefly glanced above their heads. She did not need to look to know what he was implying. Before she could completely process what was happening, James caught her lips in the briefest, lightest yet lingering of kisses that left her tingly all over and definitely wanting more.

When he pulled away, Lily glanced up at the ceiling above her only to realize that it was completely bare. Her mouth dropped open as she caught James' cheekily, grinning face.

"You liar! There was no mistletoe!"

Laughing, he caught her fingers in his and pulled her in the direction of the Great Hall.

"So Evans, Hogsmeade next weekend?"

* * *

**AN: **Hope everyone enjoys. Please review and let me know what you think. I love feedback. And thanks to everyone who has reviewed my other stories - I try to respond to everyone individually but sometimes I forget.


End file.
